


Coffee

by BiTillIDi



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiTillIDi/pseuds/BiTillIDi
Summary: Tweek has been working on his essay all night and deserves a nap.





	Coffee

Tweek was on his 5th coffee of the night struggling to finish a school paper that was due in the morning. He listened to Craig’s soft snores from the bed as he typed away at the keyboard. Coffee wasn’t helping anymore, it was going on 4 in the morning and Tweek’s head was soon gonna hit the keyboard and the conclusion to his essay would be nothing but a key smash. He shook his head fighting to keep his eyes open when two arms wrapped around his neck causing him to jump.

“Babe, its late come to bed.” Craig’s sleep filled voice whispered in his ear.

“I can’t, I have to finish this.” Tweek replied not taking his eyes away from the screen “I need to send it in at 8.”

“Then take a nap.” Craig said eyeing Tweek’s coffee cup “How much have you had?”

“Not enough.” Tweek said sipping at the steaming mug. Craig could see the way Tweek’s fingers twitched on the keyboard hitting letters by mistake. “Could you get me another cup? There should already be some made, it just needs warmed up.”

Craig slid the mug away “Or maybe you could take it easy on the coffee and lay down for awhile, I’ll wake you in an hour or two.”

“Just one more cup and I can get this done.” Tweek argued hoping that was true.

Craig hated how stubborn his boyfriend was being. “You aren’t winning this one, you need rest. You probably don’t even know what your writing anymore.” Craig spun Tweek’s chair around, so he was facing him. Tweek was too tired to resist.

Craig inspected the dark circles under Tweek’s groggy eyes and reached for his hand. “Cmon.” He led Tweek to bed and crawled in next to him.

“I have to set an alarm.” Tweek said sitting up unsettled.

“I’ll set one just incase I fall asleep, okay?” Craig said reaching for his phone.

“Make sure the volumes up.”

“It is.”

“Make sure you set more then one.”

“Tweek...”

“Just set two, please?”

Craig did and showed Tweek to help settle his mind before placing his phone back on the bedside table.

Tweek relaxed a little when Craig’s arm found his waist.

“Maybe I should set one on mine just to be sure.” Tweek said moving to get up but Craig pulled him closer.

“It will be okay, I promise. Get some sleep.”

“You set the A.M not P.M, right?” Tweek asked turning to face Craig who nodded.

“Yes,” Craig said as he stroked Tweek’s messy blonde hair “You can relax, babe.” He watched as Tweek’s eyes drifted shut and his breathing softened. Craig often watched Tweek as he slept, it was the only time he seemed fully at peace.


End file.
